1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to tourniquets. In particular, the present invention relates to a tourniquet system having a tourniquet band and an anti-pinch plate. The present invention also relates to various garments that may be used in conjunction with the tourniquet system.
2. Description of Related Art
A tourniquet is generally a tightly tied band applied around a body part (for example, a bandage tightened around an arm or a leg by twisting) in an attempt to arrest bleeding by forcibly compressing a blood vessel. A tourniquet is typically applied as a last resort method when bleeding cannot be controlled through alternative methods and the amount of blood loss is likely to cause death in seconds to minutes.
Because the application of a tourniquet stops the flow of blood to the portion of the limb below the level where the tourniquet is applied, the resulting anoxia can cause the death of at least a portion of the limb, often requiring the later surgical amputation of the limb just below the level the tourniquet is applied. This is likely to occur when the tourniquet stays in place several hours.
The decision to employ a tourniquet should be made by an emergency medical technician or preferably a doctor if possible. However, when severe external bleeding cannot be controlled by other means, and a tourniquet may be the only way to save the life of an injured individual, time constraints might require the decision to be made by the injured party himself.
On the modern battlefield, for example, life-threatening bleeding from injuries to extremities is more common because modern body armor tends to protect the torso from such wounds. Blast injuries to limbs rarely result in a clean amputation or a salvageable limb, and rapid application of a tourniquet can be lifesaving when arterial bleeding results from such a major injury.
It is believed that approximately 70% of all preventable fatalities on the modern battlefield are the result of extremity trauma. Unfortunately, medical care is not always immediately available and an injured individual or someone within close proximity has to tend to their own or their friend's wounds. This has been particularly true where use of improvised explosive devices has sharply increased. The users have armor that protects their torsos and to a lesser degree their heads; however, since the extremities are left unprotected the users are more likely to suffer a severe laceration in those extremities. The large loss of blood from these lacerations can be avoided with the quick application of a well-placed tourniquet.
It has been noted that tourniquets are used far more frequently in combat injury situations. Therefore, most military personnel are now required to carry a tourniquet as part of their individual first aid kits, and first aid training for soldiers now typically addresses the “prompt and decisive” use of tourniquets to control life-threatening extremity bleeding.